Caring for Kyo
by zoozini
Summary: When Kyo is sick, Yuki takes care of him. Who knows what feelings will develop? Yes, this is yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a yaoi between Yuki and Kyo later on. Don't like-don't read.

Disclaimer: You know how this goes…

Kyo felt sick to his stomach. He knew he needed to get up and get ready for school but it felt like such an impossible task when his stomach was twisted in knots and his entire body ached from the simple act of being sick. His head felt fuzzy and it seemed like a heavy fog was dragging his entire being down. Kyo was very tempted to just let himself curl back into bed and let himself ignore all the pain by drifting off into sleep. However, he knew that if he didn't go downstairs soon, someone in the household would come up to check on him. He couldn't let them know he was feeling sick. He'd been hiding it well enough for three days so what could one more day hurt. Besides, he didn't want Torhu fussing over him. Knowing her, she'd probably be so worried about taking care of him that she'd forget to take care of herself first. He'd never get what he really wanted, time to himself and sleep, with her constant fretting.

But the real reason Kyo didn't want anyone to know that h was sick was Yuki. He couldn't let that damn rat think he was weak. Not when Yuki never got sick himself. Sure, he had problems with his lungs but a common cold seemed to never touch Yuki's perfect image. _Stupid rat and his stupid perfection, _Kyo thought. _Curse Yuki and his perfect grades, perfect charming personality, perfect deep violet eyes, and his perfect charming smile-not that the damn rat would ever smile at him but he'd seen the rat smile at Torhu- not that he had been paying much attention to the rat but…_

And that was another thing Kyo hated about being sick. His thoughts often rambled on and on about things he didn't actually care about. _Stupid sicknesses_, Kyo added to his mentally list of all things stupid. Pushing his hate thoughts to the back of his mind, Kyo went back to getting ready for school.

_Kyo came down a few minutes later than usual but he didn't think anyone would really notice. Besides, he'd needed those couple of minutes to keep from passing out from the simple process of standing up._

_Kyo trudged down the stairs slowly to keep his nausea from getting worse and then mentally prepared himself for hiding his discomfort for the rest of the day. Kyo let one more grimace pass on his face before entering the kitchen where Torhu was making breakfast, Shigure was giddily talking about something perverted, and Yuki seemed to be falling asleep while sitting at the table. He hoped Yuki would stay asleep so the rat wouldn't do anything that would cause the others to expect a fight._

"_Oh, there you are, Kyo," Torhu chimed. "I was beginning to think you were turning into Yuki, you slept in so late."_

"_Like I'd ever do something the same way as that damn rat," Kyo snorted half-heartedly. He was dimly aware that he was supposed to say something more about the rat's damn sleeping habits but he couldn't think straight. Instead, he just quietly took his seat at the table and tuned his thoughts to a small nick in the table. He became so focused on this dent that he didn't realize someone was speaking to him until Kyo found himself being smacked on the side of his head by none other than Yuki._

"_What?" Kyo yelled, but again at only half the volume that he normally would have. Kyo cursed himself for being so obviously out of it this morning. He just wanted his cold to disappear but it seemed to only get more agonizing and strenuous. _

"_Miss Honda was speaking to you, and you weren't listening like the feeble-minded idiot you are. I suggest you pat more attention if you don't want to be hit upside the head in the future," Yuki calmly explained. Kyo couldn't think of a decent response so he just grunted and turned his head to Torhu's direction._

"_Oh, it was really nothing" Torhu smiled nervously. "I just wanted to make sure that eggs were okay for breakfast." (A/N: Do they even have eggs for breakfast in Japan? Whatever, just deal with it.)_

"_Whatever," Kyo sighed, returning his attention to the table. He felt himself being hit once more. "Hey!" Kyo turned to Yuki, rubbing the lump he was sure was going to develop if he was continuously subjected to this abuse._

"_You could at least be nice to Miss Honda," Yuki explained._

"_I didn't say anything wrong!"_

"_Well, you should thank Miss Honda for her generosity for making your meals, you ungrateful wretch," Yuki snarled._

"_Oh, no. It's okay, really," Torhu whimpered from the side._

"_Now your just looking to pick a fight!" Kyo yelled._

"_Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Yuki tossed back._

"_Guys, please," Torhu pleaded. But even if Kyo had had the ability to focus on more than one thing in his current condition, he would have ignored her. The damn rat was purposely baiting him and he wasn't about to make himself look like a loser by backing out._

_Yuki and Kyo stood up and Kyo made the first move with a brash swing meant for Yuki's face. Of course Yuki dodged and made to wrap this fight up quickly by delivering a kick into Kyo's stomach. Since Kyo was weakened from being sick, the blow seemed a hundred times worse. Kyo was knocked into the wall and hunched over on all fours. One arm wrapped around his gut and he promptly started dry heaving._

"_What, do you have hairball, stupid cat?" Yuki taunted, still not understanding the condition Kyo was in._

_Kyo just groaned and made to stand up. He tottered as the edges of his vision grew blurry and he eventually collapsed when it went completely black._

_Torhu and Shigure were stunned for a few seconds but immediately snapped out of it. Torhu dashed to Kyo's side and Shigure reached to telephone Hatori. However, no one was left to take care of Yuki who was still staring wide-eyed and looked to be sick himself from the thing he had just done._

_A/N: So this is the first part of the first fanfic I've ever written! I may write more but it's up to you reviewers. I'm not asking for so many reviews. Just one so I know that someone is at least reading what I post. If not, I can just finish the story in my head. Anyway, my point being, "Please Review." You've probably read that phrase a million times already but anyway…I appreciate criticisms but try not to be too hard on me. I'm writing those when I am sicker than Kyo is. Well, I think I've babbled on long enough. Oh, and one more time, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Now even though I'm sick I feel obligated to write another chapter for you. Oh, and I noticed that my font changed to italics half way through. I don't know what was up with that but sorry about it. So here we go…

Disclaimer: Same old story…

Kyo's eyes cracked open and he found himself in his bed. He began to wonder how he got here but before he could recall the previous events he noticed another presence in his room. His eyes stretched open even more so he could see who it was.

"Ah, Kyo. You're up," Hatori walked over to sit on the edge of Kyo's bed. "From what I can tell it appears you only have a cold, albeit a pretty serious one."

"I know that," Kyo growled. He shifted so that he could sit up.

"But what I don't understand," Hatori continued, "Is how you could let it get to such a critical point to begin with."

"It's nothing.," Kyo tried to get out of bed but Hatori kept him there. "Can I just go to school?" Kyo didn't actually feel well enough to stand up but he remembered how Yuki had defeated him earlier and he wasn't going to let that rat keep up the idea that he was a weakling.

"School is almost over already. You slept through half the day," Hatori explained.

"What?" Kyo almost didn't believe Hatori but he caught at glimpse at his clock flashing 2:50.

"And I wouldn't have allowed you to go to school anyway. You should stay home for the next couple of days until the symptoms begin to clear up. Take some over-the-counter medicine, drink plenty of fluids, and get a lot of rest. I'll come by in a couple of days to see how it's clearing up and to make sure it doesn't turn into an infection or something. Any questions?"

"Why can't I go to school?" Kyo stopped himself. Did he actually _want_to go to that place of torture?

"Because I said so," Hatori reasoned. "If you overexert yourself, your body won't be able to fight the sickness as well. I'll speak to Shigure and make sure he knows you're supposed to remain in bed." Kyo just sunk further down in his bed knowing it was a lost battle.

"Now is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" Hatori questioned. Kyo just shook his head grudgingly and before he knew it, he had his room to himself once more. The silence seemed deafening making Kyo almost regret wanting Hatori to leave so badly. There was nothing to do except sniffle under the covers and try not to focus on the hammering in his head. Finally he heard someone enter the house signaling the end of his loneliness, or so he hoped. He was thinking about how nice it would be if Torhu made him a steaming bowl off soup. He heard footsteps approaching his doorway but to his utter disappointment, it was Yuki who opened the door.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kyo sighed. He couldn't find the energy to yell at the damn rat like he deserved. The rat's eyes widened and for a moment he appeared concerned but that quickly faded into an indifferent look.

"I came to tell you that Torhu had to work and Shigure went out for the evening. It looks like you're stuck with me," Yuki's eyes were glazed over but at the same time he spoke softly to Kyo. Yuki's odd disposition was hard for Kyo to comprehend and his headache wasn't any help.

"Why the hell should I care?" Kyo frowned. "Just me leave me alone."

Yuki seemed hurt by those words but simply nodded. "If that's what you want," he sighed as he reached to close the door behind him as he exited.

"Wait!" Kyo shouted, thoroughly confused on why the rat wasn't condescending toward him for once. "Since when does what I want even matter to you?" Yuki stopped and looked down at his feet.

"Maybe I've always cared," Yuki mumbled. Maybe if Kyo had been closer he would have heard those words but as it was, Kyo wouldn't have even noticed Yuki was speaking if he hadn't seen his mouth moving.

"What?" Kyo sat up, eager to hear what the rat's answer could be. Yuki suddenly snapped his head up and seemed back to his usual Kyo-loathing self.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" Yuki glared. "Are you really so self-centered that you didn't care about the consequences for everyone else?" Kyo was taken aback at Yuki's sudden shift of mood. Kyo wasn't prepared to go on the defense so he just stared blankly at the flaming Yuki.

"Do you think that no one else cares about you? Don't you know you had Miss Honda worried sick? And why would you even pick a fight with me when you knew you were in such bad shape? What the heck is the matter with you?" This seemed to end the rat's rant as he just stood there, silently seething as he attempted to burn holes through Kyo.

"You were the one picking a fight!" Kyo yelled back but all his screaming had taken a toll on his soar throat so he ended this statement in a coughing fit. Yuki's mood immediately shifted again to worry.

"Are you okay?" Yuki urgently stepped forward. "Do you need something to drink?" Yuki stepped back. "Should I get you some water?" Kyo was to busy coughing to answer. "I'll get you some water." Yuki decided. "I'll be right back." Kyo's eyes were watering from coughing so he missed the frantic look of helplessness the rat wore.

Kyo's coughing subsided as Yuki ran down the stairs so he closed his eyes and laid back down. He was about to drift off when he felt a weight being added to his mattress.

"Umm, do you want a drink?" Yuki cautiously peered over a large glass of water. Kyo wanted to just decline but Yuki looked so worried so Kyo took a hesitant sip before he set it on the bedside table. Yuki was still gazing at Kyo with those big concerned eyes of his.

"Uh, thanks," Kyo said awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. Yuki dropped his gaze and nodded.

"I'm sorry," Yuki suddenly blurted out. He leaned closer into Kyo. "I wouldn't have fought you if I knew the state you were in. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

Kyo meant to respond with something like, 'Yeah, right. A rat could actually be a decent person. Like I'll live to see the day' or maybe, 'Don't think that will happen again. I'll defeat you one of these days you damn rat.' However, the rat was leaning so close and the delicate scent that lingered around Yuki made Kyo's brain go numb.

"It's okay," Kyo ended up mumbling instead.

"Do you need anything?" Yuki asked. "You don't have a fever, do you?" Yuki put his hand to Kyo's forehead and Kyo gulped from the contact of Yuki's cool, pale skin.

"N-no. I'm fine," Kyo stammered.

"Mmhm," Yuki nodded. "You should get some sleep then.

"But I've been sleeping all day," Kyo whined, ending with a sniffle.

"Please, you were practically asleep by the time I came back with water," Yuki laughed.

"But I'm really not tired." Kyo contradicted himself with a yawn. Yuki smiled and there was nothing Kyo could do to stop from returning it. Yuki brushed the hair away from Kyo's forehead, letting his fingers linger one moment to long for it to be an innocent touch. Kyo sighed blissfully and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile still on his lips.

Kyo woke up later upon hearing someone enter the house. He recalled the earlier scene and blushed profusely. He wished that it had never happened because there was no way he would start having feelings for the rat other than hatred. Kyo began hoping that it had only been a dream that his sick and demented mind had conjured up.

Kyo heard voices from downstairs and before he knew it Torhu was popping her head through the doorway.

"Oh, you're up," Torhu grinned. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, yeah. That'd be nice. I haven't had anything all day," Kyo answered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have thought about it earlier. I could have left work early and picked up some ramen or something. You must be starving. I'm so, so sorry," Torhu cried.

"Relax, Miss Honda," Yuki appeared at Torhu's side. "He's been asleep the whole time. He hasn't woken up once since I came home from school." Kyo turned and blinked at Yuki in surprise. So it _had_ been a dream?

As Yuki turned to leave, Kyo told Torhu that he was fine but would appreciate some soup. Kyo basked in the realization that the previous scene with Yuki had never really happened. He was filled with relief but under it all, he felt another uncomfortable emotion. Was that…_disappointment?_

_A/N: So was it a dream or not? Only I know. Actually I can barely tell what is a dream or not in real life because my head is so stuffed up. This whole chapter seemed a little awkward for me but it might just be the stuffy nose talking. Well, I hope it was good enough to please all the wonderful people who have taken the time to read this. You guys make me happy! I'll try and write a new chapter soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have recently been pointed out that I as spelling Tohru wrong. Thanks for the correction. I haven't been thinking properly between being sick and studying for exams I kind of just let my brain relax while I'm writing. But thank you for pointing that out!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go through this?

It was the next day and the normally immature Shigure actually got a shred of responsibility and remembered that Kyo was supposed to stay in bed all day. Tohru fretted about Kyo being by himself all day since Tohru had work after school again and Shigure was spending the day with Ayame. Shigure offered to change his plans and have Ayame come to his house so they could look after Kyo but Kyo had flat-out rejected that plan. Yuki would come home but only after school was over and that was a full eight hours alone. Tohru even came up with the idea that she should stay home from school to look after Kyo but the whole family insisted otherwise.

Eventually Yuki stepped in and said that half his day was filled with student council meetings that he didn't really need to attend anyway because it was just preliminary. Yuki offered to come home early if it would help ease Tohru's worrying. That left Kyo four hours by himself in which they would just have to count on Kyo staying bed and not needing anything urgent. This seemed all they could do to satisfy Tohru even though Kyo insisted he'd be fine by himself for the entire day. In the end, he was getting a lot of alone time with Yuki which he didn't think would be good for him after that weird dream, or not-dream, he still wasn't sure.

So the three drugged him with a lot of cold medicine and left him alone. Kyo was relieved, thinking that maybe now he could figure out the whole situation with Yuki. Kyo had looked for evidence that the scene had happened but there really wasn't much to go by. The glass of water Yuki had brought him, or Kyo thought he brought him, wasn't on his nightstand where he had previously set it. But Yuki could have easily brought it downstairs when Kyo was sleeping. But why would Yuki do that? What if Kyo had woken up from a coughing fit and needed that water? But maybe Yuki hadn't thought about it. Or maybe Yuki had felt weird about the scene as well and had plotted to make Kyo think it had only been a dream.

That was ridiculous. In fact, his whole logical process depended entirely on a glass of water and that was ridiculous. Kyo kept battling with himself about this and in the end, Kyo decided to go downstairs and see if Yuki had brought the glass down to be cleaned.

It wasn't until after Kyo got downstairs and looked at the empty kitchen counter did Kyo realize that this idea had been stupid as well. Of course Tohru washed the dishes every night so any hope of evidence was completely erased. Kyo became furious at what should have been a simple task. People are supposed to know the difference between dream and reality, right? So why couldn't Kyo figure it out?

He punched the wall in frustration, completely forgetting his weakened state and all the medication he had taken. The collision of fist and wall didn't really hurt Kyo but he had put a lot of energy into that swing. Kyo leaned on the wall and tried to steady his breath. He ended up sliding to the floor and was totally for taking a short nap right there. But then he remembered that Yuki was coming home early and Kyo wasn't supposed to be out of bed. Kyo pulled himself up and leaned on the wall until his vision steadied. He kept one hand along the wall in case he needed support and he slowly made his way to the staircase. A gentle drumming pattern on the roof alerted Kyo that it had begun raining. Was the whole world trying to force him to go to sleep right here?

Finally Kyo made it to the stairs and began climbing up on all fours, but by then the rain, meds, and sickness had taken their toll and Kyo couldn't help but lay his head down.

In the distant part of his mind that was still functioning, Kyo realized that he needed to get back to his bed. However, the rain was drumming a tender lullaby and the stairs were so soft. If people weren't supposed to sleep on stairs then why were they so soft? This was the last thought that crossed his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

Yuki had gotten permission to skip the student council meetings just as he knew he would. He normally would have stayed at the student council meetings no matter how boring they were because he considered it a lot better than being in the company of a certain cat. However, he had promised Miss Honda. The only reason he had suggested the arrangement was because it would help ease Miss Honda's mind.

Well, that wasn't completely true. It also had something to do with the way Kyo helplessly sniffled in bed. Or maybe the way Kyo's eyes expressed his discomfort so openly. Whatever it was, it made Yuki feel overridden with guilt for how he had hurt Kyo , even if it was unintentional. Every time Yuki looked at the sickly Kyo, Yuki felt an unwanted wave of compassion.

And yet, when he wasn't near Kyo, Yuki convinced himself that the incident wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know the cat was sick? It's not like he let it show or anything. When it came down to it, it was really all the cat's fault.

Yuki opened the door and was debating on whether he should just stay downstairs and not see Kyo. After all, as soon as he did, Yuki would want to take care of Kyo and end up being nice to him. He glanced at the stairs as if to help him with the decision and there was the cat in question.

What was Kyo doing out of bed? Yuki began freaking out. He rushed over to make sure Kyo was still breathing. He found himself reassured by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. So what had happened? Did he pass out? Or maybe he had knocked himself unconscious from tripping on the stairs. Yuki decided he'd bring Kyo to his bed and then call Hatori

` It was when Yuki began shifting Kyo into his arms that Kyo finally stirred. Yuki remained frozen as Kyo looked around blurrily. Yuki's heart rate skyrocketed when Kyo leaned into Yuki, snaked his arms around Yuki's neck, and insisted on nuzzling into Yuki's neck as well. As much as Yuki wanted to shove Kyo away, this position did make it easier to carry Kyo up the stairs.

Yuki gently set Kyo on his bed and both seemed a little reluctant to let go. Eventually Yuki broke the connection but Kyo was still half asleep , so without realizing it, Kyo grabbed Yuki's shirt and yanked the rat onto the bed with him. Kyo then proceeded to use Yuki as a pillow. Kyo's arms stretched around Yuki's chest and Yuki felt himself turning red.

"I-I should go call Hatori," Yuki gulped. Kyo whined and pulled Yuki even closer. _Gosh he was cute when he whined. Wait, did I really just think of Kyo as cute? _And besides, last time Yuki checked, whining was annoying not adorable. Maybe he was starting to come down with Kyo's cold. That could be the only explanation as to why he had thought that. Besides insanity but Yuki really didn't want to be going insane. Although, if Yuki had a choice between that and _liking_ the cat, at least he'd have a nice padded room.

"I really should go," Yuki tried again, knowing that the results would be the same. Kyo shifted until he was almost completely on top of Yuki and Yuki noticed the cat's breathing slow down even more, signaling he was asleep. Well, great. How was he supposed to get out of this one? The more Yuki tried to release Kyo's hold on him, the more entangled the two became. Eventually Yuki gave up and decided he had nothing better to do than go to sleep himself. Yuki breathed deeply and nearly laughed as Kyo's fiery orange hair tickled his nose. Yuki lightly rubbed his face into the cat's soft hair and before he knew it, Yuki was asleep as well.

When Kyo woke up, the first thing he thought was 'since when is my bed this comfy?' But it wasn't only comfortable, it was hard. That was a combination that didn't make any sense to him. His bed moved beneath him and Kyo instantly shot up into a sitting position. There beneath him was none other than the rat himself. And when Kyo had sat up, it put him in a position of straddling the rat with his hands placed firmly on Yuki's chest. Kyo became frazzled and made to get off the rat before Yuki woke up. However, all the moving around caused Yuki to awaken.

Yuki looked up at Kyo's bug-eyed expression and half-smiled, half-smirked up at the cat.

"Your bed is very comfortable," the rat stated calmly. He laughed as the cat became even more unnerved.

"You climbed into my bed just to test that?" Kyo yelled.

"On the contrary, you wouldn't let me sleep in my own bed. You insisted I be your pillow."

"Why would I do that?" Kyo became all the more crazed.

"Hmm. Don't you remember anything about last night?" Yuki teased, brushing his hand along Kyo's cheek. A delicate smile graced Yuki's face.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo practically squeaked. He scrambled off of Yuki and fell onto the floor where he leaped back until he was against the opposite wall. Yuki couldn't suppress his laughter anymore.

"Relax," Yuki snickered. "You were tired and when I carried you to bed, you pretty much fell on top of me. I couldn't get away so I had to be your pillow. But it is nice to see you get so wound up at those suggestions." Kyo stared at Yuki while processing this information.

"Stupid rat!" Kyo finally roared. "What was all that for, then?"

"Well," Yuki said, "with you putting me in such an awkward position I had to get back at you somehow." Kyo growled at the smirking nezumi followed by some coughing. Yuki's expression changed as he remembered Kyo was sick. And he had made Kyo yell which was probably worse for his throat. Yuki cursed his stupidity.

"I'll get you some water," Yuki affirmed, leaping off the bed and rushing downstairs. Kyo was sitting in bed when he returned and handed him the glass. Kyo furrowed his brow at the familiarity of this scene.

"Have you-have you brought me water before?" Kyo hesitantly asked.

"What?" Yuki paused at the odd question.

"Well, it's just that I had this dream, or I don't know if it was a dream because it felt so real. I was coughing and you brought me a glass of water…" Kyo trailed off not wanting to say what had happened next.

"Do you have dreams about me often, cat?" Yuki queried.

"Oh, shut up! It wasn't like that!" Kyo yelled. He coughed and took another swig of water, hoping it would stop the blush that was forming.

"I don't recall doing anything nice for you before this. And this is just a favor I'm doing for Miss Honda so don't get used to it," Yuki's eyes narrowed. Kyo nodded and Yuki took his leave.

Once outside the door, Yuki leaned against the wall and slid down, sighing in relief. So the cat did remember after all, but he thought it was a dream. That was for the best, anyway. It was a good thing the cat couldn't recall what had happened after he had fallen asleep…

_Yuki brushed the hair away from Kyo's forehead, letting his fingers linger one moment to long for it to be an innocent touch. Kyo sighed blissfully and closed his eyes. Once Yuki was certain the cat was asleep, he hovered over Kyo, so close that he could feel the cat's warm breath on his face._

_Yuki hesitated. He had been feeling weirdly about the cat ever since their fight that had put Kyo into this condition. To be honest, Yuki thought it had started long before that but he wouldn't let himself consider that possibility._

"_Just do it," Yuki chided himself. "It will prove that these feelings are all wrong. Just temporary compassion due to guilt." Yuki leaned close to Kyo and slowly, oh so slowly, pressed his lips onto the cat's._

Yes, it was best if the cat thought it was a dream.

_A/N: So that was my longest chapter yet. What do you think? Please clicky that button. You know you want to…_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Now that school's out, I wake up an hour earlier and start doing chores. I literally have five minutes to write once I get the computer booted up and everything. You'd think I'd have more time to write with summer vacation but I haven't had one restful day since. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. And once again, I am SO sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing this?

Kyo stared at the ceiling of his room. The rain had stopped and he now knew the awkward scene with Yuki had really been a dream. He had his answer, so why wasn't he satisfied? Yuki still hated him so the world was exactly the same as he remembered it. Only, that world hadn't really been so great.

As Kyo tried to occupy his time in bed, he couldn't help but think about how nice it was to wake up next to Yuki. Well, before the shock had settled in and they had yelled at each other of course. But right before that when he was comfortably settled on top of him without knowing it and how warm Yuki's body was…

Kyo snapped himself out of these thoughts for the fifth time. Having nothing to lay there and think was obviously not good for him. But there really wasn't much he could do when restricted in bed. That's when Kyo had another thought. Who was forcing him to stay in bed anyway? He had gotten up before, granted that hadn't up so well. But still, it was only Hatori's words that kept him here. Yuki was the only one here to enforce that rule and the rat obviously didn't care too much about what he did.

So Kyo got up, changed out of his pajamas and headed downstairs. Yuki was sitting on the sofa, presumably doing his homework but Kyo didn't get close enough to check. He walked around feeling full of energy after he had spent so much time in bed. He still felt a little sick to his stomach but Kyo needed fresh air.

Kyo thought Yuki hadn't even noticed his presence but as soon as he reached for the door, Yuki spoke up.

"Where do you think your going?" Yuki didn't even look up fro his papers.

"Since when do I need to check in with you before going anywhere?" Kyo continued to slide the door open.

"Since you decided to get sick and cause this whole situation," Yuki set aside his papers and started to get up. Kyo took one step out of the door and Yuki was immediately at Kyo's side, tugging him back indoors.

Kyo twisted free from Yuki's grip and bolted toward the door. Yuki reacted quickly but without much thought. He yanked Kyo forcefully and Kyo tumbled onto the rat. They both ended up on the floor in a very awkward position to be caught in.

So of course, someone walked in. Actually, two someones.

"Oh, look at that!" Ayame grinned. "My baby brother has finally learned to get along with Kyon-kichi." Shigure was to busy laughing to respond. Kyo growled at his nickname but Ayame rushed on to say more.

"But you know, you two," Ayame frowned, "you really shouldn't be doing that on the _floor_." Yuki turned pink and shoved Kyo away.

"Great," Yuki muttered. Then to Ayame and Shigure he said, "Since you guys are home, I'll let you watch over the idiot cat. I'm going out."

"Oh, but I think Kyo would much rather have you look after him," Shigure snickered. "We wouldn't want to get in the way of a beautiful bonding experience!" Shigure and Ayame giggled hysterically.

"Nothing happened," Yuki's mood darkened severely. Of course what really happened made no difference to the immature adults and they left the room discussing who would be the girl and walk down the aisle at the wedding.

"Stupid cat," Yuki cursed.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Kyo shouted at the damn nezumi.

"If you hadn't insisted on going outside," Yuki explained, "we wouldn't have ended up like that. Now I'm stuck in the same house as my idiotic brother and I still have to look after you!"

"You don't have to look after me. I can take care of myself!" Kyo retorted.

"Obviously," Yuki rolled his eyes. "Just get back into bed."

"Why the hell should I do that? I said I'm going outside!" Yuki was getting ready to tackle the stupid cat, drag him upstairs, and tie Kyo to his bed. Before Yuki could go through with this plan, Ayame popped in the doorway once more.

"By the way, Kyon-kichi," Ayame bubbled. "I can give you a great discount on your wedding dress."

"What? Why am I the girl?" Kyo yelled, focusing more on that than the overall big insult. "The rat is the one that looks all girly!"

"Yes, but with that temper and those complaints, you're perfect as the whiny girlfriend," Ayame explained. Before Kyo could argue his point further, Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm and yanked him outside.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo turned on Yuki.

"You wanted to go outside and I wanted to escape from those morons. You got what you wanted so SHUT-UP!" Yuki roared. Kyo opened his mouth, most likely to make some rude comments, but seemed to think better of it and closed it so that he was silently stumbling behind Yuki who still had a death grip on his arm.

Yuki led Kyo into the woods of the Sohma property in a completely random pattern. At one point Yuki seemed to be heading toward his secret base, only to suddenly whip around and head off into another direction. Kyo tried to remain silent until they reached whatever destination Yuki had planned but he had never intended on walking around this much. His lungs felt like they were about to collapse and his vision began to jumble everything together. He tripped and lagged behind Yuki who only quickened his pace and tugged roughly on Kyo's arm. Finally, Kyo could take it no more.

"Yuki, stop," Kyo gasped. The rat turned and suddenly remembered how sick Kyo had been. Kyo had seemed to be better but a trek through the woods didn't help matters. Kyo hunched over, panting. Yuki knelt beside the cat and gently guided Kyo to sit on the ground so he could catch his breath easier. Kyo gave in to Yuki's touch and subconsciously ended up leaning toward Yuki. When Kyo did hit the ground, his head inconspicuously found its way onto Yuki's shoulder. By instinct more than an actual thought, Yuki wrapped his arm around Kyo's waist and pulled him closer so that he was halfway perched on his lap.

A smile hinted on Kyo's face and as he sighed, a purr broke through.

"What was that?" Yuki sounded annoyed but in all actuality, he was grinning madly at the cute noise Kyo had emitted. Kyo swallowed down any remnants of a purr and coughed to both cover up his embarrassment and to try and convince Yuki that he had just had a tickle in his throat.

"Just had something caught in my throat," Kyo coughed once more, pulling away from Yuki. Yuki smiled even more at Kyo's blushing figure but at the same time seemed to frown at the lose of contact with the warm kitten.

"Are you ready to go back?" Yuki asked. Kyo's breathing seemed to be better and it was probably best to get Kyo home as soon as possible.

"Not with those two idiots still there," Kyo muttered. Yuki silently agreed but at the same time, he knew it couldn't be avoided. Chances were, Ayame was going to stay there until he could say good-bye to Yuki. Still, why shouldn't he take these moments to relax with Kyo and enjoy the peace of not fighting with him.

"Alright, we'll stay here a little longer," Yuki conceded. Kyo merely nodded in confirmation that he had heard and ended up lying down and staring at the little bits of sky he could see through the treetops. He let his mind drift away and he was so content that he didn't even try to stop it when nice thoughts about a certain rat began to unfold. It began with the thought, "Yuki is nice to be around when he isn't acting like a jerk." But later on these thoughts wondered deeper into forbidden territory. _What if I just sat up and kissed Yuki straight on the lips? _Kyo found himself bolting up right then, not to kiss Yuki but to shake those horrible ideas away.

Meanwhile, on Yuki's end of the thought train, he was trying to avoid thinking about anything. "The best way to deal with this situation and my current emotions," Yuki thought to himself, "is to clear my head completely." But of course Yuki's attention centered on the other being beside him. The more Yuki tried to kick him out of his thoughts, the more permanent a resident the cat became. Yuki finally relented to his persistent mind and figured he might as well try to use this time to figure out his feelings for the cat.

_So my heart seems to beat louder when he's around me. My breath comes to me in shorter gasps at the sight of him. I long to touch his face, run my fingers through his hair, and kiss him. Yes, definitely kiss him._ Yuki had thought the feelings of compassion were only temporary, and by kissing Kyo the feelings would go away. However, it only enhanced his desire to do so. Sitting here with Kyo was doing nothing to help control these urges. He wanted o bolt away and leave the cat to find his own way home. But at the same time, it was nice for Yuki to sit in silence and enjoy Kyo's company. He glanced over at his fiery haired companion and noticed the cat's distant expression. Kyo suddenly bolted upright which made Yuki avert his gaze. _What was Kyo thinking about that made him do that? Had perhaps Kyo noticed me staring a him? It had only been for a few seconds, that was innocent enough, right?_

Yuki casually looked over at Kyo as if he had just remembered that the cat was there

"Something the matter, Kyo?" he kept his voice as indifferent as he could manage, which turned out to be very convincing. Kyo on the other hand, couldn't manage such a feat.

"N-no," Kyo stammered, his face turning red. "I just-uh-think that we should probably be going back now."

"Of course," Yuki nodded and helped Kyo to his feet. Yuki tried to come up with something negative to say about Kyo but his mind drew a blank. That stupid cat was taking over all of his senses. Damn cat!

"What I'd do this time?" Kyo snarled, making Yuki realize he'd said that last part aloud.

"You're still breathing, aren't you?" Yuki quipped. Kyo huffed but refused to carry his pointless argument further.

_Why isn't he fighting back?_ Yuki's mind reeled. _Normally the cat would take any bait if it meant picking a fight with me. Of course, Kyo was still recovering, but he seemed to be doing fine. And the least the cat could do is yell at me for harassing him. Is he trying to annoy me? What is he up to?_

Meanwhile, Kyo was just trying to get that horrid thought out of his head. _What if I just sat up and kissed Yuki straight on the lips? _Why had he thought that? Kyo held no romantic feelings for Yuki so why would he fantasize about kissing him? Because being truthful, the thought hadn't just crossed is mind in words. He could see himself doing, just reaching out to the male beside him and…

What was wrong with him? He must be developing a fever. It was a good thing Hatori was coming over tomorrow and checking on him. Maybe his sickness had turned into some raging, delusional virus that was responsible for sending people to mental hospitals. That was possible, right? Because there was no way that Kyo would kiss Yuki in real life. _But maybe, if I did, I might be able to put these crazy thoughts to rest. No! No way am I going to go through with that!…not unless I'm absolutely desperate…and I am pretty desperate._ Kyo decided to wait and see what Hatori said. If it turned out Kyo was not having some suicidal virus taking over his thoughts, Kyo could always just leave. He could go up into the mountains, again. But come to think of it. He only had these thoughts after he got sick and Yuki was being nice to him. So once he was better, Yuki would be mean again and Kyo could forget his temporary insanity. Yes, that was the perfect plan. Just concentrate on getting better. He glanced over at Yuki one more time before they both stepped into the house.

"You should have seen it, Tohru! They were just so cute!" Ayame squealed as he, Shigure, Torhu, and Yuki all sat down to eat.

_Kyo was so lucky_, Yuki thought. _He gets to be served his dinner up in his room while I have to stay down here and listen to my maniac of a brother goes on and on about Kyo's and my supposed romance. _

"They were curled up under one blanket watching a movie," Ayame continued.

"We were not!" Yuki yelled and proceeded by hitting Ayame on the back of his head. Tohru just sat quietly, trying to figure out what Ayame had really seen.

"I'm telling you, they are the PERFECT COUPLE!" Ayame sang.

"SHUT-UP!" Yuki finally lost all control of his temper. He stood up and knocked over the table. Suddenly realizing he had ruined all of Miss Honda's hard work on their dinner, Yuki immediately tried to make amends.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Honda. It isn't like me to loose my head like that. Please forgive me." Tohru, of course, hurried to clean up the mess so Yuki didn't have to and said it was nothing to worry about.

"So," Shigure finally stepped in, "have you two kissed yet?" Yuki stopped cleaning up the mess to give Shigure a death glare and quickly left the room before he actually went through with one of the several murderous scenarios he thought up. A few minutes later, long enough for Tohru to finish clenaing up, Tohru chased after Yuki. Yuki let her catch up and they seated themselves on the porch.

"They were just joking," Tohru tried to calm him down. "I know nothing is going on between you guys. The idea of you kissing Kyo is ridiculous!" Tohru laughed as if to prove her point but Yuki merely tensed beside her.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Tohru asked, sensing Yuki's mood was still cloudy. Yuki pondered that question, debating what was safe to tell her. Yuki knew he could trust her with anything but he still didn't want to reveal too much.

"Is it my fault," Yuki began, "that Kyo got so sick?"

"No!" Tohru was surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"When I fought him that morning, he got sick right after that."

"Hatori said Kyo must have been in bad shape before that but was hiding it," Tohru answered.

"Why would he do that? What kind of idiot is he?"

"Maybe he just didn't want us to know."

"Why?"

"Maybe he didn't want then family fussing over him and keeping him in bed like we are now."

"Why" Yuki seemed like that was the only thing he was capable of saying.

"I don't have the answer to everything," Tohru sighed. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Like I want to hang around that stupid cat anymore than I have to," Yuki muttered more to himself than to Tohru.

"Oh, right. You spent practically the whole day with him. Thank you for taking care of him for me." Yuki sighed, still thinking about his questions.

"Look, Sohma-san," Tohru tried once more, "I know you don't like Kyo, but if this is bugging you this much, maybe you should talk to him. I can't give you the answers to this. I wish I could help you. I really do."

"You're right," Yuki nodded. "Thanks Miss Honda."

"Anytime," Tohru responded, thinking that maybe Yuki and Kyo would talk and sort out all their differences. Yuki had no intention of confronting Kyo about his feelings of confusion, especially not the part where he wanted to kiss him, but it was clear Tohru couldn't give him much more than that. Thinking of the kiss, even though Kyo was asleep, the kiss had sent electric shocks coursing through him. It had been gentle and for a moment it seemed like Kyo was going to kiss back but then Yuki had pulled away. It had been the most amazing kiss. Of course, Yuki hadn't really had the chance to kiss a lot of people with the curse. Maybe all kisses felt like that. How was he supposed to know whether the kiss felt nice because it was a kiss or because it actually meant something?

"Tohru," Yuki whispered. Tohru froze by the door. Yuki hadn't called her Miss Honda. Yuki gracefully stood and glided over and placed his hand under her chin.

"Thank you," his breath stirred the stray strands of hair that hung in Tohru's face. Then before he could change his mind, he leaned in and let his lips touch hers.

_A/N: Finally chapter 4 is finished! I will now be hard at work on chapter five when I'm not doing housework. Please review. They make me smile. Sorry for the weirdness of ending another chapter with Yuki kissing someone. It weirded me out but the story made me do it. Evil plot bunnies taking control of my story that was supposed to go in a completely different direction. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Special props goes to Nina. The reviewer who guessed what was going to happen next. Seriously? Are you a mind reader, Nina? Or maybe you hacked into my computer and read the couple of sentences I had written. Oh, well. All you reviewers and readers are AWESOME!

Disclaimer: Again? I think you guys get the picture.

Kyo was pushing his food pointlessly around the plate. Tohru was finally convinced he was well enough to eat solid food, but Kyo didn't have an appetite. He heard Ayame's obnoxious voice from downstairs but his closed door muffled it so that the words were indecipherable. Suddenly he heard a big crash. Kyo bolted upright but figured someone downstairs would take care of it. He laid back down even though he was dying to see what had happened. Tohru would probably freak out about him getting up over nothing and she'd apologize a million times for the interruption. Eventually, Kyo decided that there was nothing wrong with taking his tray of food back downstairs. The family couldn't get mad at him for that, right?

He slowly made his way down the stairs and hesitantly peaked around the corner. No one was there so Kyo strode in confidently. Where was everybody? Kyo heard some noise on the porch and decided to investigate. Kyo finally got a good view of the scene unraveling. Was that Yuki? Why was he looking at Tohru like that? Why were they so close? Why were they…

_Oh my gosh!_ Kyo felt even more sick._ They're kissing! Why are they kissing?_ Kyo whirled around and stumbled toward the kitchen to return his plate of food. He could barely think straight.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru appeared behind him. "What are you doing out of bed?" Kyo turned to face her but when he did, he didn't see the Tohru in front of him. He saw the Tohru being kissed by the rat and Kyo wanted to shrivel away into nothing. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt and it seemed as if someone had plugged up his ears for he could only hear the sound of his blood rushing through him.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru looked extremely worried.

"I-I'm fine," he finally choked out. Footsteps announced another presence in the room but Kyo was too stunned to turn and see who it was.

"Kyo?" Kyo tensed up as he recognized the voice to be Yuki's. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I've already spent half the day walking around outside," Kyo snapped, but he still couldn't look at Yuki. Instead he gripped the counter and stared at the floor. "What is one trip to the kitchen going to hurt?"

"What do you mean you've been out all day?" Tohru squealed.

"It was nothing," Yuki sighed.

"How can you say that?" Tohru's panicky voice echoed through the house which of course caught the attention of Shigure and Ayame.

"It's alright," Shigure tried to comfort Tohru. "Hatori will be here any minute to pick up Ayame and he can check-up on Kyo then."

"I don't need a check-up. I'm fine!" Kyo spoke up.

"Well, Kyo," Shigure spoke very calmly which was odd because Ayame was still around, "It's really not up to you to decide that. You should have thought of the consequences before you wondered through the woods."

"The rat was the one who dragged me out there!" Kyo defended himself.

"You were set on going outside anyway," Yuki pointed out.

"I just wanted some fresh air. I wasn't going to-"

"That's enough," Hatori cut Kyo off. "It doesn't matter what you intended to do, you weren't supposed to get out of bed, let alone go outside. Why are you out of bed right now as well?"

"I-" Kyo began.

"It doesn't matter," Hatori interrupted. "Tohru, please escort Kyo to his room. Call if you have any troubles."

"Okay," Tohru jumped to Kyo's side.

"I can get there myself," Kyo griped.

"Don't cause more trouble for yourself," Hatori warned. Kyo and Tohru finally left and Hatori whipped around to face the others. Upon Hatori's questioning, the group reluctantly relayed the story of the day's events. "Why do I even bother giving orders if everyone refuses to follow them?"

"Well, it's not like we were deliberately disregarding them," Shigure timidly spoke up.

"Weren't you?" Hatori glared. "I suppose you all just accidentally pushed Kyo out the door and into the woods where he can easier extract more viruses or bacteria due to his weakened immune system. Yuki, I know you aren't particalularly fond of Kyo, but he is sick and he is another human being. I expected you to show a little bit more reason. Shigure, you shouldn't have let the two be alone. Because the two hate each other so much, the stress could cause Kyo to become even sicker. And Ayame, you should have stopped Yuki from dragging Kyo outside. Are you three trying to get the idiot killed?"

"He seemed to be a lot better. I didn't see how it could hurt," Yuki shrugged.

"That's true," Shigure stepped in. "Kyo does seem a lot better. A little more rest and he should bne right back on his feet."

"So you're a doctor, now?" Hatori still glared at them all disapprovingly. "I'll go up and check on him. For the sake of all three of you, he better not have picked up something from today's ventures."

The three nodded, actually taking his threat seriously. Hatori left to check on his patient and then Shigure turned to Yuki.

"You know," he casually remarked. "It is strange that you took Kyo with you on your little rampage."

"Kyo was annoying me by insisting he go outside and Ayame was just annoying me so I left," Yuki explained.

"Well, you could have left the house without Kyo," Shigure reasoned.

"You told me to look after him," Yuki responded through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but it's not like you had to listen to me," Shigure examined Yuki intensely. "Are you sure there is nothing going on with you two?" Yuki responded with a deadly glare.

"Because you two would make a cute couple! You are always arguing like married people anyway," Shigure added in a lighter tone. Ayame agreed and began jumping up and down with Shigure.

"Enough!" Yuki smashed his fist into the wall to catch their attention.

"Yuki," Shigure whined, "Please don't break the house."

"All this talk of something going on between Kyo and me is ridiculous! I hate him just as much as always. Actually, I hate him even more! Will you guys shut-up about all this stupid make-believe nonsense about the cat and the rat getting along? It's never going to happen!" Yuki was bubbling over with raw anger by the time his speech was finished.

"We were only kidding," Shigure dismissed the matter. "It's not like you to get this worked up about things."

"It's because I've had to spend half of the day with that stupid cat and then enjoy the company of my ludicrous brother," Yuki reasoned.

"Oh, really?" Ayame squealed. "You enjoyed my company? This is the greatest day of my life! Hatori! You'll never guess what Yuki just said!"

It was a good thing Hatori was already coming down the stairs because otherwise Ayame would have rushed up the stairs, barged into Kyo's room just to deliver the news. Hatori ignored him and made his way over to Shigure and Yuki.

"It's still a bit too early to tell if Kyo has caught something else," Hatori explained. "However, Kyo definitely hasn't gotten any better from the first time I saw him even though we should have seen some improvement by now. Here is a prescription to help keep it from becoming a severe infection. It should work better than over-the-counter medication. Kyo should stay home for the rest of the week. I will check on him again on Saturday; However, if he seems to get any worse by developing a fever, high amounts of coughing, or if he coughs something up call me immediately." Yuki and Shigure nodded at each of these statements.

"Someone is to be home with him at all times," Hatori continued. They nodded once more and then Hatori left, taking Ayame with him. Silence seemed to swallow the household. No one wanted to speak up so it was only suiting that everyone went to bed.

Later on, everyone was dreaming peacefully. Everyone except Kyo, that is. Kyo kept twisting and turning trying to get comfortable but it was hopeless. He kept getting chills even though he was wrapped up in blankets. His coughing wracked his body and made it impossible to drift off to sleep. Finally, his throat dry and scratched, Kyo was only consumed with one need. _Water_.

Kyo called out for assistance but it everyone was too deep in there sleep to here the hoarse cry. Eventually his brain reached the conclusion that he'd have to get it himself. Kyo didn't want to and he knew he wasn't supposed to but even when Kyo feebly banged the wall, no one came to the rescue.

He didn't know how he reached the door to his room, when every step caused him to cough harder. Maybe someone would here him now. But as Kyo waited, it was confirmed that no one was awake. Giving up hope, Kyo concentrated on the simple tasks he must perform.

_Down the steps, one bump at a time. Slowly make a path to the kitchen. Now look for a glass. In the cabinet. A glass. Now fill it with water. To the sink. Water._

He lifted the glass to his lips and relaxed as the cool liquid slid down his throat, relieving the burning sensation. But once the water was past his throat, the sting returned. He gulped down the remaining liquid in his glass and went to fill it with more water. But Kyo was tired and his head was pounding so instead the glass slipped from his grasp and smashed to the floor. Kyo heard the groan of someone awakening. Good. Now someone can help him. He bent over and began to pick up the glass but was cut by the sharp shards.

"Kyo? What are you doing up?" Tohru was obviously worried so Kyo rushed to assure her that he was fine. However the words stuck and before he got his voice back, Tohru noticed his bloody hands.

"Kyo! Are you alright?" Torhu screamed. Her screech, of course, alerted the rest of the house. Urgent footsteps echoed in his head as Shigure and Yuki entered the room and rushed toward him.

This was all wrong. He didn't want their comfort. He just wanted water. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted the throbbing in his head to ease off. He wanted the world to stop being so loud. He wanted to be left alone._ Dammit! Leave me alone! _Their footsteps slowed and Kyo realized his voice had finally started working again. But still, why was the room spinning? Kyo lurched forward, trying to get to his room and leave everyone behind. He shoved past Yuki and Shigure and headed for the stairs. He bumped into the walls several times. Subconsciously, Kyo knew the world wasn't moving at all but Kyo couldn't seem to walk straight and he blamed the walls for moving on him. Going up the stairs, his stumbling around seemed to be straighter and he thought he was getting better. That is until he noticed someone's arms wrapped around his waist, guiding him to his room.

He followed his gaze from the arms to the person attached to him. It was a gray-haired, purple-eyed boy who looked lovely. Kyo was tempted to reach out and touch his pale skin. But this boy was familiar and Kyo knew he was supposed to be mad at him. But how could he be mad at such a beautiful creature? Kyo didn't even feel himself being put into bed, but by that time he remembered why he hated the handsome boy. He had kissed someone else. But the boy was supposed to be his and no one else's.

"I hate you," Kyo barely whispered. He wasn't sure if the boy had heard him or not. At last, his world faded into darkness.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update. The fact is I might not be able to get to this for awhile. In fact, I wouldn't have even finished this chapter by now if it hadn't been for the reviews. They made me feel guilty for not writing this more. But I have stuff going on that I really shouldn't get into. I'm just full of excuses, right? Sorry about that. I promise I will try to write as fast as possible anyway. Also, please excuse any mistakes because I am writing this so late at night and I woke up so early and…yeah, whatever. Hope you liked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a really long chapter because my mom said once I finish this chapter I have to do chores. : ). Actually, I was already on the fourth page when she said that but either way, I get to indulge myself in my fan fiction fantasies and get out of scrubbing the floor, killing weeds, and washing dishes. It's a win-win situation here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You get the picture, right?

After Yuki had set Kyo in bed, he rushed downstairs where Shigure and Tohru were discussing what to do with the stupid, sickly cat.

"I don't think it was necessarily his fault," Tohru was saying.

"What do you mean?" Yuki interjected. "Kyo keeps getting out of bed when he shouldn't. Of course it's his fault. We should just tie the idiot to his bed."

"Actually, I think Tohru has a point," Shigure yawned. "Kyo didn't look like he wanted to be up. I think it's just the simple matter of no one hearing him call for help."

"Please," Yuki snorted. "He's too proud and stubborn to call for help. Just look at the way he tried to climb the stairs himself."

"You may be right. Either way it doesn't change what needs to be done," Shigure sighed. Yuki began to get a bad feeling about what was coming next. "Someone needs to stay in the room with him. That way if he does call for someone they'll hear it, or if he doesn't but tries to get up someone will be there to stop him. Of course, Tohru being a girl can't do it. And sleeping in someone else's room would throw off my artistic balance for the book I'm writing…"

"So you expect me to do it?" Yuki normally hated the way Shigure always made jokes but this time Yuki prayed that this was one.

"Well, since you're volunteering," Shigure answered as if Yuki had had a choice. Yuki grimaced but accepted his fate and went to move his pillow and blankets to the floor of Kyo's room.

Yuki didn't particularly mind sleeping on the floor though it wasn't one of his favorite places. It was more of the teasing that would follow this event that concerned Yuki. But the wasn't anything he could do to prevent it so Yuki settled down and let his breathing slow down to match Kyo's. With one last glance at the orange-haired boy, Yuki nuzzled into his pillow and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Shigure was downstairs debating on whether or not to call Hatori. For what he remembered, nearly passing out wasn't one of the symptoms that Hatori had listed. That meant he didn't have to call him, right? Shigure decided that he'd take Kyo's temperature in the morning and deal with Hatori accordingly. Besides, Shigure was busy investigating. Kyo had been acting different lately but the cat was sick so Shigure didn't think much of it. But Yuki…?

The rat had no excuse for acting so oddly. He had once considered it was just stress building up since he couldn't release it on Kyo. But why had Yuki taken Kyo with him on the trek trough the woods? Something was going on and Shigure was dying to find out. How great would it be if he found out the big juicy secret first?

So Shigure stayed awake, pondering all of Yuki's actions. How could he describe Yuki's behavior at the dinner table? Irritated, of course. But the way he had just flipped out…maybe moody was a better word. Yuki was definitely acting moody. But there was something else, another word that escaped him. When Shigure and Ayame had teased him Yuki had acted….

Shigure grinned. He had it. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on. Because Yuki knew what Ayame and Shigure acted like. That didn't stop Yuki from being annoyed and agitated with them. But really, no one acted the way Yuki had acted if they weren't covering up something. Yuki never had to behave that way unless what they were saying was true.

Yes, Shigure had the perfect word to describe Yuki's behavior: Defensive.

Hatori paced in his room. He had known it was stupid to trust Shigure with instructions but he was sure someone else in the house would have listened. If Shigure had even bothered to relay the message that is. There was no way Yuki and Tohru let Kyo walk around when he was sick. Sure, Yuki hated Kyo but that didn't mean that he was wishing the cat would get sick enough to die. Not that Kyo was to that point…yet. So why had Yuki taken Kyo outside on some random hike?

Actually, if Yuki hadn't known Hatori's orders, it was just as unlikely that Yuki would do that. Something wasn't clicking. Hatori heard Akito call for him so Hatori pushed these thoughts aside. He'd find out the answer to these anomalies later.

Daylight was just peaking through the windows when Yuki was rudely awakened. Something had kicked his side and then fell right onto Yuki's stomach. Yuki's immediate response was to toss whatever it was that had disrupted his sleep into the wall.

"What the heck!" Yuki heard Kyo cough. Yuki lifted his head off his pillow and looked at his surroundings through half-lidded eyes. Why was he in Kyo's room? And why was Kyo in a heap next to the wall still coughing? Then Yuki remembered the previous night.

"Here," Yuki said as he extended an arm out to Kyo. Kyo reluctantly took it to pull himself up.

"What the heck were you doing on my floor?" Kyo growled but his voice was coarse and not all the words came out right. Kyo coughed even more until his eyes began to water.

"What were you doing getting out of bed?" Yuki countered. Kyo shrugged innocently and climbed into bed.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki bent over Kyo and felt his forehead. Kyo coughed as an answer.

"Did you need something?" Yuki sounded irritated but worry was in his eyes. Kyo shook his head feebly.

"Why were you getting up?" Yuki continued his interrogation. Kyo shrugged, not wanting to answer and hurt his throat even more.

"You really should take better care of yourself, Kyo," Yuki's voice sounded sweeter this time causing Kyo to turn his head and examine Yuki. Yuki noticed that Kyo's eyes looked slightly red and puffy. Yuki felt Kyo's forehead once more but he couldn't detect it being at a higher temperature.

"Just go back to sleep," Yuki sighed, wishing there was some way he could help Kyo. Kyo nodded, needing no further encouragement. Yuki stayed by Kyo's side gently stroking the cat's hair. He knew he should go back to sleep as well since he didn't cope well with waking up early but Yuki found himself too content to move elsewhere. Sighing, Yuki looked down at Kyo's bed longingly. It would be easy to fall asleep right here next to the cat. It would definitely be comfier than the floor. But someone would have to wake Yuki up to go to school and that would be an awkward scene to walk in on.

Besides, Kyo had said he hated Yuki just last night. This should have angered Yuki and made him ready to leave Kyo's side but instead it brought sadness. This would probably the only time when Yuki could enjoy Kyo's company without some mean comment. Yuki reluctantly parted from his dozing kitten and climbed into the jumble of blankets on the floor. Yet even when he got comfortable, Yuki's mind raced endlessly. Kyo seemed worse this morning. Maybe it was just because it was the morning. Anyone who is tired can have red, puffy eyes. Besides, Kyo didn't seem to have a fever. But his throat was obviously hurting him. Was it because of his late night journey for a glass of water? Or was of it because of his escapade through the woods? Yuki peered once more at Kyo which appeared to calm him enough to drift off into a dream.

At the more reasonable hour of seven o'clock, Tohru was just finishing making breakfast.

"I should probably go wake up Yuki-san," Tohru mentioned to Shigure with an anxious glance at the staircase.

"Oh, no. I'll do it," Shigure said just a bit too eagerly.

"O-okay," Tohru agreed. "Be careful not to wake Kyo."

"Of course-of course," Shigure sang though he wasn't entirely sure what Tohru had said. Hew was too busy imagining the scene that would greet him in Kyo's room. Did Yuki climb into bed with Kyo? Probably not. It wasn't like Yuki to be that forward. But it would be a great help to confirm his suspicion. Shigure still hadn't figured out a way to prove that Yuki was in love with Kyo. Yuki wouldn't just come right out and say it if Shigure confronted him on the matter so his best shot was to catch them in the act of hugging or kissing. But as far as Shigure knew, this could be a one-sided love. Actually, Yuki might not even realize that he was in love with Kyo. He was most likely in denial.

Which gave Shigure the best idea. He was going to make Yuki realize he loved Kyo. Even if Shigure's theory was wrong, Shigure was going to make sure that the cat and the rat ended up together. Shigure chuckled at his own genius. Shigure quietly creaked Kyo's door open and saw, to his utter disappointment but not surprise, that Yuki was sleeping on the floor being strangled by his covers. Kyo was curled up on his bed, his breathing sounding a little raspy.

"Yuki," Shigure said in what was meant to be a whisper but failed. Shigure nudged Yuki with his foot.

"Nnng" Yuki grumbled.

"It's time to get up," Shigure once more sort-of whispered. Yuki sat up and rubbed his eyes. Shigure covered his mouth to keep from laughing at how horrible Yuki looked in the morning. 'Now is not the time to laugh,' Shigure scolded himself. He donned a serious face.

"Any problems with Kyo last night?" Shigure watched as Yuki whipped his head to look at the cat in question. Yuki's eyes widened and Shigure could of sworn he saw concern on Yuki's face before he rubbed it once more and resumed his worn out appearance.

"No," Yuki shook his head to emphasize the point.

"He didn't cough too much or anything?" Shigure wanted to confirm. Once more, a look of distress passed upon Yuki's features.

"Not from what I know but if you wanted someone to monitor him, you should have picked someone who isn't a heavy sleeper," Yuki answered, finally getting up and walking to his own room to get dressed.

At the table eating breakfast, Shigure kept making remarks about Kyo and gauging Yuki's reactions.

"You know," Shigure put in yet another remark, "Kyo really does lighten up the household. He keeps things fresh but now we are doomed to miss his presence. In his time of need and suffering, we failed to notice his struggles. I hope to see him well soon so that we can enjoy his wonderful company at the table."

"Why are you glorifying him now that he's sick?" Yuki yawned.

"Well, I would like to have said something nice about him in case he dies and-"

"He's not going to DIE!" Yuki roared.

"Yes, yes," Shigure nodded, hiding a grin. "I was just saying, I'd hate to be one of those people who only speak nice of others once their dead."

"Saying it when their sick isn't much different," Yuki grumbled, settling back down.

"Why don't you say something nice about Kyo?" Shigure remarked.

"Because there is nothing nice to say," Shigure noticed the wince when Yuki said these harsh words.

"Oh, come on," Shigure egged. "What's your favorite thing about Kyo?" Yuki blushed faintly and went into deep thought, trying to figure out what was best to say.

"He's quiet when he's sick," Yuki grumbled. "That's a nice change." As if to just prove Yuki wrong, a coughing broke the quietness that settled over the table.

"Oh, should we give him cough syrup?" Tohru jumped from the table and rushed for the medicine cabinet.

"Yes, but why don't you let Yuki deliver it?" " Shigure suggested.

"Why Yuki?" Tohru was frozen in her tracks, one foot on the stairs and cough medicine in her hands.

"Because if Kyo spits it back out, he'll have less regrets if it lands on Yuki," Shigure reasoned trying to cover the fact that he was trying to get the two to spend a lot of time together.

"Oh, thanks," Yuki growled. He snatched the medicine from Tohru's grasp and headed up the stairs to Kyo's room. Yuki knocked on the door frame since the door was still open from his exit, which explained why they heard the coughing. Kyo turned over to see who was at the door but didn't sit up or anything. Yuki walked forward so Kyo could get a better view of who it was.

"I brought some cough medicine," Yuki held up the bottle. Kyo just stared at Yuki with such an indifferent expression that he couldn't decipher what Kyo was thinking.

"Can you sit up?" Yuki walked over to the edge of Kyo's bed. Again, Kyo just stared. Actually, as Yuki got closer, he realized it was more of a glare. Yikes, so he really does still hate me. Yuki had thought they were getting along a little better but just because Yuki's feelings had changed, it obviously had no effect on Kyo. Yuki sighed and decided to get this over with as soon as possible.

"It's easier to swallow the medicine if you sit up," Yuki grasped for something to say that wouldn't cause Kyo to give him a more deadly glare. Kyo seemed to lighten up though Yuki had no idea why. He sat up but became dizzy and fell back onto his pillow.

"Here," Yuki set the medicine on the nightstand and put his arm beneath Kyo to help sit him up straight. Yuki let Kyo lean on him as Kyo had another round of coughing.

"Hopefully this will help," Yuki poured the cough syrup into the spoon he'd brought with and carefully glided it in front of Kyo who merely eyed it warily.

"Come on. Open up," Yuki laughed at the disgusted look on Kyo's face.

"Don't make me force you, Cat," Yuki warned as Kyo continued to keep his jaw locked together. Kyo gave Yuki a suspicious glance at the threat but still refused to open his mouth.

"Why must you always behave like a two year old?" Yuki grumbled. Kyo started to object to this statement but Yuki took this opportunity to shove the cough syrup down his throat. Kyo gagged at the awful taste but dutifully swallowed it down. He childishly groaned and gripped his stomach as the foul liquid stirred there.

"There, there, Kyo," Yuki pacified the sickly feline. Without putting much thought into the gesture, Yuki rubbed Kyo's back along the spine. This caused Kyo to prickle and Yuki took that as his cue to exit.

Shigure watched Yuki and Tohru head off to school together. At last he was alone to concoct a more structured plan. He forgot all about his intention to check Kyo's temperature in the morning and instead plotted ways to get Yuki and Kyo to spend more time together until they confessed their love. He didn't get far in his plan but he was so absorbed in it that he was surprised when he heard someone enter the house. Were Tohru and Yuki home from school already? He glanced at the clock but it was only ten. Had his editor stopped by unexpectedly? That was very unusual especially since his manuscript wasn't due for a week. Hmm, he should probably start that soon.

But wait, there was still the matter of someone walking through his house. Shigure rounded the corner to come face to face with Hatsuharu.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Shigure was thrown off by this unexpected arrival.

"I heard from Tohru that Kyo was sick. I thought I'd stop by and cheer him up," Haru explained.

"You skipped school just to say 'hi' to Kyo?" Shigure was stunned. Maybe Yuki wasn't the only one with a crush on Kyo.

"I was skipping anyway," Haru shrugged. He stepped around Shigure and headed toward the stairs. Shigure dismissed the house guest from his thoughts and went back to concocting the plan of playing matchmaker.

Kyo didn't like it when Yuki came to give him medicine. He had to remember that he hated Yuki but it was hard to do when his brain was fuzzy and Yuki was being so nice. He tried to glare at him meanly but it didn't seem to affect the rat. And then Yuki had insisted that he should sit up. Kyo was going to refuse to show he was still mad at Yuki and the fact that he felt dizzy doing so encouraged this decision. But then Kyo had seen an opportunity. Kyo couldn't sit up by himself so Yuki would have to help him, right? With Yuki's arm around his waist holding him up, Kyo wanted nothing more than staying curled up next to him all day. But Kyo knew that once he had swallowed the horrible cough syrup, Yuki would leave him alone. That would be terrible because somehow, with Yuki around, the pain didn't seem so bad. It was still there, gnawing at the back of his throat or drilling his stomach but it definitely softened the bite of it.

Yuki hated him. He loved Tohru and hated him. Yet when Yuki had held Kyo for those moments, Kyo could almost pretend that it wasn't true. That maybe Yuki loved him back.

'No!' some part of him argued. 'You don't love Yuki!' But it was very hard to deny something to yourself when you were sick and your mind was all foggy. So Kyo continued to think of himself as in love with the rat and he felt miserable at his absence. It was horrible spending time with Yuki because every time he left, Kyo missed him that much more and the pain felt that much worse. Right now it felt as if something heavy was pressing against his chest ad the task of breathing seemed strenuous.

The door creaked open, dispersing his gloomy thoughts. For a brief second, hope flashed through him that Yuki had come back. This wasn't the case, of course, and Kyo slumped even further into misery as he recognized the white and black hair of Hatsuharu.

"Hey, Kyo," Haru gazed curiously at the sunken figure before him. "I didn't know you were up."

'So you normally try to sneak into someone's room while their sleeping?' Kyo mentally rebuked. Haru didn't appear to notice as Kyo tried to express this thought without speaking.

"I hope you're not contagious," Haru added somewhat awkwardly. Kyo deliberately coughed trying to scare Haru off. Haru just stood there and in what seemed like an endless silence.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo croaked, trying to get to the point of Haru's visit so that he'd leave.

"Hmm?" Haru broke away from his inner thoughts. "Oh, right. I brought you some soup." He held up a thermos and brought it over to Kyo. Personally, Kyo didn't think he could down anything after that cough medicine so he nodded for Haru to set it on the nightstand. Haru did so and then turned around as if to leave. Kyo sighed in relief but suddenly Haru stopped and made himself comfortable on Kyo's bed. Again the room was filled with silence. Kyo could only wait for Haru to speak up because his own throat had practically killed him with the few words he had said.

Ugh, his throat hurt and he was sure something was pounding on his head and pushing on his chest. He felt himself shiver and he lifted the blankets up higher. The pain in his arms from moving them was unrealistic. Body aching, uncontrollable chills, and a splitting headache, Kyo felt his body encouraging a nice long sleep. Yet Haru was still there. He was saying something but his words seemed muffled and far away. Kyo tried to stop the cough that was building inside his chest so he could try and focus on whatever the cow was trying to say. Of course restraining it only made the cough worse as he coughed so hard his body jerked forward.

Kyo gave up on listen to what Haru was saying and instead focused on keeping himself together. How was it possible to feel this horrid? Haru's voice was getting louder now but he got the feeling he wasn't talking to him. He became aware of another shadow dancing across the floorboards and he assumed that Haru's shouting was to call Shigure. He briefly glanced up at their worried expressions before he pulled the blanket completely over him, curled up in a ball, and tried to go to sleep where he wouldn't suffer this agony.

Yuki wasn't really paying attention to the teacher's lecture. He figured he could borrow notes from someone later or even ask the teacher to review the material for him. He wasn't particular concerned with any of today's school lessons so his mind kept drifting to Kyo. It probably would have been better if he threw himself into the schoolwork so he would be too busy to worry, but anxiety filled him and made focusing impossible. Yuki kept trying to reassure himself that Kyo wasn't that bad, he would be fine, and Shigure was there to watch him but Yuki still felt fidgety and had the urge to rush home and check on him. Maybe during lunch he could stop in and make sure everything was okay.

An officer worker knocked on the door and hesitantly made his way into the classroom. Yuki welcomed the distraction from the class he had no idea what was going on in. What class was this anyway? History? Science? He lost track of the period hour.

"Sohma-san," the teacher called to him after a brief whispered discussion with the man from the office. Yuki stood up and walked to the hallway where the man was waiting for him.

"We have just been informed that your relative Kyo Sohma has been admitted into the hospital." Yuki froze upon hearing these words.

"You are permitted to leave the school to be there for him if you want," the office man continued. However, before he had even finished the sentence, Yuki was bolting down the hallway and out the door.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my longest yet! Which of course you probably noticed but I feel so accomplished because it filled five pages on my computer so I had to point that out. Yay! I will quickly be on my way to finishing the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter contains a _**VERY**_ OOC Kyo but he's on pain medication so I get to make him do whatever I want. Ha ha. I've been wanting to write from the point of view of a loopy person for quite awhile now. Never thought I'd accomplish it in a fanfic. Either way, goal SUCCEEDED! Yay, yay, yay, yay! *does crazy dance* I am awesome! I am so cooooool! I'm….maybe I'm on pain meds too.

Don't worry, I'm not. Or maybe you should worry because I'm not and I still act all crazy. Oh, well! I've been that way since birth. No use fixing me now! Ladi ladi la da! *more crazy dancing and whoops*

Disclaimer: Do I need to go through this?

Yuki tapped his foot impatiently. He and Shigure were in the waiting room and Yuki felt like he might need a doctor himself if he didn't settle his nerves and let his stomach calm down. Tohru had been informed of the situation but wasn't allowed to leave school because she technically wasn't family. Yuki knew that she was probably stressing out right now but it wasn't any better at the hospital. Yuki was dying to see Kyo but only Hatori and the hospital doctors were allowed in the room. It had taken some convincing to let Hatori in despite being the family doctor but at least Hatori would be able to control the situation if Kyo transformed.

Anxiety and guilt twisted Yuki's stomach into knots. It was his fault Kyo had ended up so badly. Yuki shouldn't have dragged him outside. He should have double-checked on Kyo this morning. He should have made Shigure call Hatori after last night's incident. He should have taken better care of Kyo and noticed from the start that Kyo had developed a cold. He shouldn't have hit him so hard on that one morning that started this all. He should have…should have…

"Yuki?"

The rat in question jerked up to face Hatori. Had Yuki really fallen asleep? How dare he when Kyo was in such bad condition?

"I thought you might have nodded off," Hatori nodded as if this solved some bigger unknown problem. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I just wanted to tell you that Kyo is allowed to take visitors now. Only one at a time of course but Shigure already took his turn. Would you like to see him?"

Yuki nodded, half-dazed. He also mentally cursed him self for dozing off and missing the opportunity to see Kyo first. If only Kyo hadn't woken him up so early in the morning. That must have been what caused it.

"I must warn you, though," Hatori snagged Yuki before he could enter the room, "that Kyo is not to be upset by anything. He is conscious at the moment but he has high amounts of drugs in his system so he's only half aware of reality. Either way, don't go picking a fight. Whatever he says, try to go along with it. Can you manage that?"

Yuki nodded once more and slowly opened the door so he had time to adjust to his surroundings before he had to actually enter the room. The scene before him was like every dramatic hospital scene on TV but it was still unsettling to look at.

Kyo was in the middle of the room on one of those beds that allows you to sit up or lie down. An IV was stuck in one arm and other wires he was unfamiliar with were hooked up to the other. Kyo's head was turned to look out the window giving him a serene look except for the oxygen tube that cut across his features. Either way, Yuki was glad to see Kyo look this normal despite all the various medical equipment about him.

Kyo turned as he registered footsteps on the cold, tiled floors. He had been thinking about what it would be like to turn into a cloud. He could see them lounging around in the sky, drifting wherever they pleased. And any part that didn't fit quite right would just float away and go elsewhere. Wouldn't it be nice if he could do that. He could separate the cat spirit and then it would be okay to love Yuki. Speaking of Yuki, didn't he just come into the room?

Yes, there he was. He seemed awkward and hesitant in it and Kyo wanted to take him in his arms and tell him that it would be okay. He could tell him about his plan to turn into a cloud and how everything was going to be alright. Heck_, _he might even just kiss the rat!

Here is where Kyo paused. There was nothing that said Yuki returned his feelings of love. Yuki would probably be disgusted with the idea and never speak to Kyo again and that was a sad thought. But then again, he could probably getting away with blaming it on all the medication he was receiving. He had heard Hatori mention something about him being a little incoherent from the strong doses. He could just kiss Yuki and no one would ever know that he had been in his sane mind the whole time.

Kyo began laughing at the idea. He could just pretend that he's on medication for the rest of his life and then he could kiss Yuki all the time. So why wasn't he kissing him right now? The thought stopped his laughter briefly and a frown formed on his face. He looked at Yuki to summon him to his bedside but Yuki was standing a few feet away with such a bizarre expression that Kyo burst out laughing again.

Yuki couldn't help but smile at Kyo's goofiness. To think that Yuki had thought Kyo appeared normal. Well, how one looks and how one acts are two different things. He chuckled along with Kyo briefly which caused Kyo to yank his head up as if just remembering Yuki was in the room too.

"Come here," Kyo chortled, waving his hand rapidly to beckon him. Yuki obediently walked to Kyo's side, a smile engraved on his face. Kyo was acting like such a little kid. Scratch that. A little kid on a sugar high.

"Come here," Kyo whispered even though Yuki was right beside him. Kyo laughed again and grabbed Yuki's arm. He began tugging lightly so Yuki allowed himself to be pulled down so he hovered over Kyo. Yuki didn't know what to expect but it definitely wasn't a kiss.

His first impulse was to deepen the kiss. The second was to pull back in case Kyo remembered this when he was normal. How would he be able to explain kissing the cat back even when Kyo started it? But then he remembered Hatori's orders to go along with whatever Kyo did. That was a good enough excuse, right? But he better not press his luck too much so he just closed his eyes and let Kyo do all the kissing.

A nurse coughed in the doorway, trying to signal that they had an audience. Yuki's eyelids snapped open but upon the reassurance that it was only the nurse, Yuki ended the kiss by gently pulling away instead of leaping backwards.

"Umm, it's nice to see that you could be here for your boyfriend," the nurse blushed profusely. Yuki felt his own cheeks being tinged with pink.

"Uh, it's not exactly like that," Yuki tried to find a way out of the situation.

"Isn't he pretty?" Kyo laughed from the bed. He grabbed Yuki's arm again but didn't tug, presumably content just with Yuki in his grasp.

"Oh, uh," the nurse still behaved awkwardly. "Yes, he is." She bent her head down as she said this. Kyo frowned at the nurse.

"He's mine," Kyo pouted.

"Uh, yes, good for you." She looked up at Yuki. "I mean, good for both of you." It was Yuki's turn to look away. What could he say to straighten this situation out? Kyo sighed dazedly and resumed staring out the window.

"Um," the nurse continued, "I'm just here to tell you that visiting hours are over. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your boyfriend while you're gone."

"He's not my boyfriend," Yuki finally blurted out.

"Uh, sorry!" the nurse seemed thoroughly embarrassed. "It's just you two were, um, I' mean it looked like…um…"

"He's on a lot of pain killers. That scene was…a mistake. Just a big mistake. Forget the whole thing, okay?" Yuki tried to appear charming but he was worried the nurse might say something to the rest of the family and insist on saying he was Kyo's boyfriend in front of Shigure or something. The nurse was pretty shook up so she just nodded and shuffled toward Kyo's medical charts.

"Uh, visiting hours…" the nurse struggled to cope with this bizarre scenario.

"Are over. Got it," Yuki mumbled and quickly left the room.

As soon as Yuki entered the hallway, Shigure knew something had happened. The way Yuki walked alone suggested that he had just been out in an uncomfortable position as he seemed to stagger every couple of steps, still in a daze. Yuki's face was flushed as that of someone who had just run a mile on a scorching summer day.

"So, how did Kyo seem? Any better?" Shigure "innocently" asked.

"That stupid furball deserves to be in the hospital. He's a lousy excuse for a human being and I never want to see that ugly face again," Yuki muttered as he stormed pass Shigure and headed toward home.

"Seems like there's trouble in paradise," Shigure thought. "It's the perfect time to investigate!" Shigure headed back to the room where Kyo was staying. The door was being opened by a nurse who appeared very uncomfortable. That was certainly suspicious.

"Excuse me, Miss," Shigure ran to intercept her. "Is this Kyo Sohma's room?" Of course Shigure knew the answer but it was a way to get the lady to talk about the patient and any possible interactions with Yuki.

"Uh, yes," the lady replied. "But visiting hours are over."

**_"_**Oh, of course. I just wondered if a boy with gray hair and purple eyes left already," Shigure casually remarked.

"Oh, yes," the nurse's face went red. "He left just a few moments ago.

"I see. He's very close to Kyo, you know."

"Uh, yeah. It did seem like that even though the other boy denied it." the blush was becoming even more prominent on her face so Shigure knew he was getting close to the secret of her embarrassment. It was critical that Shigure worded his next sentence very carefully. But of course, Shigure was getting so anxious and bubbly so the wrong words erupted from his mouth.

"Did you see anything? What happened? What were they like that made you think that?"

"Uh, I better not say. I'm just a nurse, I don't have any rights to spread the patients business around to complete strangers."

"Oh, right," Shigure sighed, his eager mood dampened. "Thanks anyway." The nurse merely nodded and scuttled away. Shigure thought about what he could do to trap the cat and rat into falling in love. It seemed that it was at a very critical point even though Shigure didn't know exactly what had happened. The best idea was probably let the situation simmer out for a little bit. Pushing Yuki too much right now would probably demolish all his hard work. Not that Shigure had done much to begin with but still…

Shiugre sighed, annoyed that the operation required him to be patient. Patience was not his most famous quality. Maybe this idea was not so great as he once thought.

A/N: There was supposed to be more to this chapter but it's taking so long to write that I cut it so I could update for you people. Sorry about the very OOC-ness of Kyo but I had to do it. I don't know why but the voices in my head told me to so nah. Next chapter will hopefully be better. I'm kind of in a writer's funk write now but I keep trying. GAH! Stupid funk! It's driving me CRAZY! Even though I already was crazy. Well, I'm done ranting. Reviews are appreciated, it encourages me to write despite all the funkiness. But I don't care if you do or don't at this point. Why won't my funk go away? Oh, right. I was supposed to be done ranting. Whatever. Peace and huggles to all…...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...stupid funk.


	8. Important Author's Note!

IMPORTANT NEWSFLASH!

My mom thinks that by writing this story it is affecting my normal style for writing. Suddenly she thinks my writing sounds like the script for cartoon characters. Because of this fact, my mom won't let me continue this until further notice. She will calm down eventually but it takes a couple of days for her to listen to reason and a few more days after that to retract her earlier sentence. If she finds any traces of this story's chapters on my computer though, all is doomed. Because of this., it will be a long time for me to finish the chapter I'm working on and an even longer time for me to update it.

So, sorry wonderful readers but until this is all settled, this will be as close as an update as you'll get. I'm SO SO SO Sorry. I feel very bad for disappointing you guys.

Peace and huggles.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay! I'm back in business! Sorry about the whole mom situation. Life just sucks sometimes. Anyway…

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't have written 'Disclaimer'.

Shigure was getting antsy as the silence at the dinner table continued to drone on. Normally he could count on Tohru to find some way to start a conversation but her first words when Shigure and Yuki had gotten home were, "Is Kyo alright?"

Yuki's face turned red and for the first time ever, Yuki yelled at Tohru.

"Who the hell cares about that damn cat? He goes and gets himself sick and suddenly you can't stop talking abut him? It's his own damn fault. He did this to himself, you know. The stupid cat doesn't deserve your sympathy. Save it for someone who matters." Near the end, Yuki had calmed down a little bit and was speaking in a softer, yet still tense, voice. He glared at Tohru who was frantically apologizing but Shigure cut Tohru off.

"Don't mind him, Tohru," Shigure comforted her. "Yuki just had a stressful day and when there is no one else to take it out on…" He let the sentence trail off, not wanting to bring up Kyo too much. Shigure was actually dying to make a comment about how Yuki was just having troubles because he cared _so much_ about Kyo but teasing wasn't a good idea at the time being.

So now they all sat around the dinner table in an awkward silence. No one seemed to have an appetite and Shigure was surprised that Yuki still hadn't apologized for his earlier outburst. 'He must actually care about Kyo!' Shigure thought. So his suspicions were indeed confirmed! Or maybe it was like what he said earlier, Yuki didn't have a Kyo punching bag to relieve all the days tension. In fact, Yuki hadn't fought since that very first day they found out Kyo was sick. Still, Shigure liked to think that it was because Yuki was in love. It made a much better story.

Yuki knew the silence at the table was his fault. He also knew that he definitely needed to apologize to Tohru but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Actually, he couldn't choke out any words around the lump that had formed in his throat. _It was just a mistake._ That's what he had told the nurse when she found Yuki and Kyo kissing and now those words echoed around his head. Because even though to Yuki it hadn't been a mistake, it probably was one for Kyo. The stupid medications made him loopy and so the whole kiss was just a mistake. The thought made Yuki want to cry. The kiss had been nice even though Yuki hadn't kissed back that time. In fact, the kiss was the nicest he had ever had and Yuki couldn't figure out why. It wasn't the first time he had kissed Kyo. In fact, the other time had definitely been sweeter and involved a less wacky Kyo. Why was this one so special then?

Then he finally figured it out. Kyo had been the one to initiate it. Kyo had chosen to kiss Yuki even though Kyo obviously hadn't been in his right mind. Still, Kyo had chosen to kiss Yuki instead of the rat taking advantage of Kyo when he was asleep. It was nice to be able to think that Kyo had feelings for him other than hatred. It was such a pleasant thought that a smile hinted on his lips at the gloomy table. Immediately, Yuki resorted to a scowl instead.

'Even when I'm in the foulest of moods, the thought of Kyo makes me smile. What in the world has he done to me?'

Yuki excused himself from the table before he could catch himself smiling again and went to his room. He felt so conflicted. Kyo hated Yuki yet the cat kissed him. Kyo just had to get himself so sick that he needed to be taken to the hospital. But then there had been the days when Kyo was home like the day that Yuki kissed a sleeping Kyo. Before that had happened though, Yuki had been sweet to Kyo and the cat had definitely responded positively to the attention. And when Yuki and dragged him into the forest, Kyo hadn't gotten mad at Yuki then either. Perhaps Kyo was just avoiding a fight because he knew he wasn't in the condition for one. Yet, Yuki had this nagging feeling it was more. Probably because he wanted it to mean more.

A hesitant knock at the door announced Tohru's presence. Yuki gestured for her to come in so she sat beside Yuki on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Tohru's eyes watered with the beginning of tears.

"Yeah, I guess," Yuki shrugged, not really in the mood to talk. He forced himself to continue anyway because he owed it to her. "I just-I'm confused and it's frustrating. I didn't mean to explode earlier, you didn't do anything wrong. I've just been on edge lately."

"Is this similar to the other night, then?" Tohru timidly made a reference to their kiss. Yuki remembered that moment to clearly.

_"Tohru," Yuki whispered. Tohru froze by the door. Yuki hadn't called her Miss Honda. Yuki gracefully stood and glided over and placed his hand under her chin._

_"Thank you," his breath stirred the stray strands of hair that hung in Tohru's face. Then before he could change his mind, he leaned in and let his lips touch hers. He let their lips linger for a few more seconds before pulling away. _

'_Hmm, no sparks,' Yuki thought. So the kiss with Kyo had been more than the average kiss. Yuki reached up to touch his lips, curious with the notion that he liked Kyo more than Tohru. Speaking of Tohru, there she was babbling in front of him looking all panicky._

"_I'm so sorry. But the thing is-I can't return-I mean I just don't feel-" Tohru was saying. "Ahh! I'm sorry! I never meant to give you the wrong idea but-" Yuki silenced her by putting a finger on her lips._

"_No I'm sorry, Ms. Honda. You see, I don't really think I feel that way about you either," Yuki guiltily explained._

"_Huh? But you-I mean-umm…then why did you…?"_

"_I've been trying to sort something out in my mind and I was testing something," Yuki clarified. "I'm sorry for using you like that."_

"_Oh-uh-that's okay!" Tohru chirped, still nervous and unsure of how to proceed. "You can use me any time you want!"_

"_No. I can't. I shouldn't have to begin with," Yuki laughed slightly._

"_So, what were you confused about? Oh, that was rude of me to ask. You probably would have told me if you wanted me to know. I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me!"_

"_How do you know when you're in love?" Yuki blurted out unexpectedly, even to himself._

"_Huh?" Tohru froze for a moment. "Umm, I guess it's when that person's happiness means more to you than your own and you stop living for yourself and start living for them. When someone else is what it seems is your purpose on this earth, I guess that's when you know that you truly care for them." Tohru remained solemn for a moment._

"_I should probably go inside and make sure everything's alright. I hope that helps. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here for you, okay?" Yuki merely nodded to show that he heard and watched her trail off inside._

Now, in present day, Yuki knew that it was time to tell Tohru the troubles that were racing through his mind. But there was so much and he wasn't sure he was ready to confess. Maybe if he just told her bits and pieces, she wouldn't figure the whole thing out. He just had to be careful with the words he used.

"He kissed me," Yuki suddenly burst. He felt like an idiot after all the time he had sat in silence to avoid telling Tohru his main internal conflict. Yuki saw a confused look grace Tohru's face and waited for her to ask who he was talking about. Instead, Tohru remained quiet, allowing Yuki to explain at his own time.

"Kyo," Yuki admitted shamefully, "was on a lot of pain killers and…." Yuki's speech was broken up but Tohru dutifully waited patiently to hear the whole story. "… and was a bit out of it." Yuki smirked as he recollected Kyo's obscure behavior. "And at the end of the visit…he kissed me…and I didn't know what to do so…I just let him…and he's probably going to hate me…for it. I'm just so…confused because for the first time…I realize that…I think I might not actually hate him."

Tohru was definitely surprised by this discovery and Yuki waited to hear a sound of repulsion at the fact that he might like another boy. A gently hand rested on Yuki's shoulder and he realized he was being stupid for Tohru would never judge someone so harshly.

"But if he kissed you, even if he was a little insane at the moment, it means that he probably doesn't hate you either. I mean, deep down he must have other feelings besides hatred if it led him to kiss you, right?"

"Maybe," Yuki sighed doubtfully. "Either way, I just don't see how, after all these years, my feelings for him could have changed. I don't even know what I feel anymore."

"It must be hard," Tohru agreed. "If you've been acting one way to someone for so long, it must be hard to accept that things are suddenly different. But somewhere during that period of time, you must have stopped hating Kyo but you still acted like it because it was easier than allowing change. It will probably take some time to sort out your feelings and it might me difficult but I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to."

Yuki smiled at Tohru and announced that he was tired and would be going to bed for the night. He agreed to talk to her if he ever needed someone so Tohru made her way to the door.

Shigure heard the footsteps that announced that Tohru was exiting and he quickly pulled back and ran off to his room. He had only heard the last half of their conversation but now he knew how the rat felt about Kyo! He just needed to discover Kyo's true feelings and get them to admit it to each other. Shigure smirked. His role as matchmaker had finally gotten fun again.

_A/N: I feel so happy now that I'm finally back to writing this. Please review if I have any readers faithful enough despite the long wait. I should be updating more frequently now…hopefully…nothing else can go wrong, right?…well, I make no promises._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Eeps! I had can't believe I didn't even start this! I have a couple different reasons why I didn't but I don't want to play the 'pity me' game so I am just going to say I've been distracted with another story which is true to a point.. It always seem to take me forever to update even if it's only two days. Grr…I hate my slowness…

Disclaimer: Me no own Fruits Basket. Me also no do good grammar…

"I'm curious, Kyo," Hatori stared intently at the cat. "Why did you want Yuki to visit you? You two haven't exactly gotten along over the years." Kyo frowned at the reminder of how he and Yuki always fought but Kyo kept his eyes shut in the hopes that Hatori would think he was sleeping and leave him alone.

"I know you're not sleeping." _Well, shoot!_ Kyo's eyes snapped open. He gave the doctor an exasperated gaze and remaining silent.

"So, why did you suddenly crave Yuki's company?" It was obvious that Hatori wouldn't let him sleep until he got a satisfactory answer. Kyo made a shrugging motion that looked awkward since he still had several wires attached to him.

"I needed to tell him something," Kyo frowned as he realized that while that statement was true, he had never actually told Yuki that-that…What was it that he was going to tell Yuki? He couldn't quite remember. It was something about…

"What did you want to tell him?" Hatori's question scattered Kyo's thoughts just as he had finally collected them. It was like his thoughts were water and he had just formed them into a solid sheet of ice when Hatori caused the thoughts to drop and shatter on the hard tiled floor. If only his thoughts would melt so he could reform them. Maybe they'd turn into clouds.

"Kyo?" Hatori called back Kyo's attention.

"Huh?"

"What did you have to tell Yuki?" Hatori patiently reminded Kyo of their conversation.

"Something about….clouds?" Kyo said this as if it was a question. Hatori just sadly shook his head as he finally faced the fact that he'd get no answers out of Kyo when he was in this condition. He stood and left Kyo who was sill trying to recall the important message to Yuki.

Finally he remembered, but Kyo knew he was only going to forget it again. Kyo frantically searched the bedside table for something to write on and something to write with. He found a small notepad and pen and urgently wrote _'To Yuki'_. Now, what was the message?

Oh, right. He scribble down the words and ripped the page out of it's binding. He stared at the writing until he was satisfied and gripped it tightly in his hand. At last, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Yuki got ready for school with an ache in his heart. Confessing to Tohru had made him feel not so alone but at the same time it was nerve-wracking having someone know his secret. He looked over at Tohru who smiled and he realized what a fool he was being. Of all the people to confide in, Tohru was the most understanding and caring. Things would be a lot easier having someone to turn to through his bumpy journey of facing his feelings for Kyo.

Tohru set out a plate for Shigure who was still sleeping before heading off. Yuki and Tohru had both woken up early so they could visit Kyo before going to school. While Yuki was dying for sleep and felt completely drained, he also glowed at the thought of seeing Kyo again.

Arriving at the hospital, Yuki led Tohru through the weaving hallways. A nurse stepped forward and kindly reminded them that only one visitor at a time could enter the room. Tohru kindly waited out in the hallway to allow Yuki to visit with Kyo first.

Kyo was sleeping when Yuki entered the room and Yuki didn't have the heart to wake him. Heck, Yuki was about to fall asleep himself. He walked closer and smiled down at the cat. Then a piece of paper in Kyo's hand caught his gaze. Only a corner of it was sticking out from Kyo's palm and even though Yuki knew he shouldn't, he couldn't resist trying to read it. He leaned closer and barely made out the words 'To Yuki'.

_Well, the note is addressed to me,_ Yuki thought as he tried to weasel the note out of Kyo's grip. He nearly had full grasp of the paper but Kyo determinedly clung on to the last bit. Finally the paper ripped and Yuki gazed curiously at the message. It read: 'To Yuk' and 'hate you'. because of the tear in it. The rest was still in Kyo's hand but Yuki didn't really need that to know what the entire note read. Kyo was trying to remind Yuki that he hated him. The whole kiss scene really had been an accident, a horrible soul-crushing accident. If that's the way Kyo felt, fine. Yuki would hate him back ten times worse than he had originally. Yuki stormed out of the room and barely glanced back as he flew by Tohru.

"If you want to visit the damn cat, then fine, but I'm out of here," he shot over his shoulder. Behind him Tohru hesitated. Glancing in the room, Tohru could see that Kyo was sleeping so Tohru decided to come back later. Yuki needed her more right now that he did.

Kyo stretched his eyes open. By the light streaming through the window, Kyo guessed it was about midday. Yuki and Tohru would be in class and Shigure would be…well, who the hell cares where that dog spends his time. As long as the dog wasn't bothering him, he couldn't care less. Kyo barely remembered his time in the hospital. He had some distant memory of Yuki visiting him but that was all. Kyo moved his hand to brush the hair out of his face only to find a shred of paper in it.

'_I don't' _it read. _I don't what?_

_A/N: That was pathetically short. But as I said before, I've been distracted lately. Anyway, if you liked this small chapter, tell me so in a review. If you didn't like it, tell me so in a review. In other words, I like reviews no matter what kind they are. You can even go ahead and yell at me for taking so long to write such a short chapter. Or maybe it wasn't that long…It felt like forever to me but that's because I've had stuff to deal with, like I said before. Anyway…Peace and huggles to all. Extra to those who review and/or have reviewed in the past._


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, I actually have a VERY good reason for not updating this story in forever. My computer had a panic attack or something and I lost any use of it for a very long time. Well, I admit that at first it was just writers block but then my computer decided it didn't like me and blew up. Well, it didn't 'blow up' it just kind of let one side of the computer screen go black and not work and the internet wasn't available and really, I would have never updated it even this soon if it hadn't been for my lovely friend who let me use her computer to do stuff. I should be getting a new computer soon(…hopefully…) and I'll jump right back into writing(…hopefully…) anyway, I am SUPER SORRY for the wait. I promise I won't let this story go unfinished.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket…why make me ponder these useless dreams? Just assume I don't own it and never will.

"Hey Kyo," Haru greeted as he confidently strutted into the hospital room. Kyo groaned and rolled over so that his face was planted in the flimsy pillow. Haru, unperturbed, strolled over to Kyo's bedside before seating himself on the edge of it. Haru knew that Kyo was just agitated from his limited amount of movement, scenery, and people to talk to. The only people who visited Kyo were Tohru and him. Well, Kagura had made a few attempts but Hatori had declared that it would be too overwhelming for him so she dutifully stayed away.

"How are you doing?" Haru preceded to talk to Kyo. The cat just mumbled a few words in the pillow.

"Well, you must be doing pretty good since Hatori's talking about letting you out soon," Haru continued. At this, Kyo did look up at him with weary eyes.

"I'm going home?" he sounded so small and helpless that Haru couldn't stop his heart from going out to him.

"Any day now," Haru chuckled, leaning in close to Kyo. Only a few inches separated the two and Kyo immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere.

"Haru, don't," Kyo warned, edging away slightly. The ox merely cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do," he promised before sitting up straight to allow Kyo his space. Kyo grimaced and looked out the window. His time in the hospital had temporarily mellowed him out. After all, anytime Kyo did raise a temper, he was sedated with more drugs. Kyo was doing his best to make sure that wouldn't happen again for he was just now regaining recollections of when he first entered the hospital and he only knew that an event with Yuki wasn't a dream because of a very uncomfortable nurse. Remembering that detail, a blush covered Kyo's features which did not go unnoticed by the ox.

"Something the matter, Kyo?" Haru smiled. Kyo suddenly panicked. Did the ox know what he had been thinking about just then? Kyo calmed himself down but couldn't help a slight stammer when he answered.

"N-no."

"Are you sure? You can talk about it if you want?" Haru grinned.

"I said no," Kyo growled while pushing Haru off the bed. Haru landed on the floor and stood up laughing.

"You have no idea how good it is too see you back to your normal self," Haru grinned.

"Whatever," Kyo rolled his eyes, but inside he was pleased as well. It felt good not to have to seem so watered down. He always had to be so calm and compliant with the doctors and nurses that to express annoyance was actually enjoyable.

"So when am I getting out of here?" Kyo demanded of Haru.

"Right now if your up to it," Hatori answered as he entered the room. So after two weeks, which had felt like a year to Kyo, the cat was finally being dismissed from the hospital. As Hatori drove Kyo to Shigure's, the doctor went over once more all the conditions of his release. Kyo was to stay in bed still for the most of the day but should walk around the house at least once a day to help build up his strength. Kyo wasn't allowed to do anything that would stress him out too much and if any symptoms of coughing or difficulty breathing increased, Kyo was to contact Hatori immediately. By the time Kyo was at Shigure's house, he had heard these regulations at least nine times. Kyo practically ran upstairs to get away from Hatori as the doctor went over the rules once more with Shigure present.

Kyo flung open the door to his bedroom. In all reality, Kyo was itching to go up on the roof instead but Hatori had forbid it until he built up his strength for a few days. Haru, who had joined on the ride to Shigure's, stood behind Kyo as the cat took in the familiarity of his room.

"Well, at least your bed is actually comfortable," Haru commented.

"It's away from those probing needles and IV's, so it could be a rock for all I care," Kyo responded before taking a seat on his bed.

"Yeah, alright. While you re-associate yourself with your room, I'm going to stop and say hello to Yuki," Haru excused himself. For a brief moment, Kyo wanted to say he'd go with him before realizing that it would be too suspicious. Besides, Kyo hadn't moved around this much in ages and he was already feeling a bit weak. So instead, Kyo took out the small piece of paper in his pocket and fiddled with it. He still wasn't sure what he had meant when he had written 'I don't'. He wasn't even sure if he was the one who wrote it but it certainly looked like his handwriting. He plopped onto his bed and let his eyes close in deep thought.

Meanwhile, Haru knocked on the door of Yuki's room before sliding the door open. There sat Yuki at his desk working on some homework. Yuki glanced up and nodded at Haru before returning the problem. Haru peered over Yuki's shoulder and waited for him to finish the current problem on the worksheet before speaking up.

"So, Kyo's back home," Haru commented,

"I heard," Yuki grumbled.

"Hmm, I thought you'd be more enthusiastic than that," Haru commented.

"Why would you think that?" Yuki glowered at the ox.

"Well, you have been moping around for the last couple of weeks. I thought having your kitty back might make you feel better," Haru commented casually.

"I honestly have no idea where you get such ridiculous notions, Haru," Yuki scowled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homework that needs to be finished."

"You know, you might feel better if you were just truthful with yourself about how you feel," Haru pressed.

"What the hell are you talking about Haru? Actually, never mind. I don't want to know. Can you just leave me alone now?"

"What? You don't enjoy my company?" Haru only received a glare from Yuki so he continued. "Fine, I'll go. Just promise me you'll stop by Kyo's room later?"

"Why would I do that?" Yuki continued glaring at Haru.

"Can't you just do it for me?" Silence persisted so Haru turned to another means of reasoning. "I won't leave until you agree to it."

"Fine," Yuki sighed. "Can I finish my homework now?

"Of course," the ox grinned and dutifully exited the room. Yuki shook his head at the weird antics of the ox. Of course Yuki had no intention of going to Kyo's room. He had been avoiding that place even when Kyo was in the hospital. Besides, Haru hadn't specified a time to it. He had merely said 'later' and that could mean two years from now really. Yuki wandered over to the window and watched as Haru left the grounds. He went back to his homework but found his conscience wouldn't let him rest. At last, he eased himself of his chair and resolved himself to just take a peek into Kyo's room.

Chances were the cat would be downstairs socializing with Tohru or something since he had the whole two weeks to lye in a bed. Just a quick peek inside so that way he wouldn't feel bad about lying to the ox. Yuki didn't know why he was so worked up over this. It had been stressful at school with everyone wondering how "poor Kyo-chan" was doing. People also fretted about how he was holding up which made no sense to Yuki. Couldn't they see he didn't care at all about how the stupid cat was doing?

So caught up in these thoughts, Yuki didn't even pause as he barged into Kyo's room without knocking or anything. He was taken aback as Kyo's piercing eyes turned toward him. Yuki had a deer caught in the headlights moment and froze. Yuki's eyes widened in surprise at what he had just done. _Dammit, now what do I do?_ Yuki mentally screamed at himself. _Why isn't the cat yelling at me to get out by now?_

"_Um, what are you doing here?" Yuki spoke to break the silence, not realizing the stupidity of his words._

"_This is my room," Kyo reminded him with only a hint of a scowl. Yuki was surprised at how calm Kyo behaved. They both remained quiet for another beat of awkward silence._

"_What are you doing here?" Kyo finally asked of Yuki, but the rat drew a blank._

"_Haru," Yuki remembered. "He made me promise to stop by your room. Now that I've done that I'll be on my way."_

"_You don't really think you can get away with that crap, do you?" Kyo's question kept Yuki from leaving but also returned Yuki's hatred toward the cat._

"_What are you talking about, cat?" Yuki narrowed his eyes in disgust._

"_You!" Kyo responded. "I can't believe you're doing this. I feel like hell, and you want to go pick a fight. You really don't care, do you? You haven't visited me in the hospital or anything!" Yuki wanted to point out that he had visited him once but seeing as that ended in them kissing…Yuki was fine to let Kyo believe he hadn't visited him at all._

"_Please," Yuki's voice was soft yet full of intensity. "If the roles had been reversed, you wouldn't have seen me."_

"_You're wrong," Kyo said without hesitation. Yuki was taken aback but refused to let his show. He muttered a 'whatever' and left the room feeling even more discomforted than when he had entered._

_Kyo couldn't believe how angry he felt. He also hadn't realized how much it bugged him that Yuki hadn't visited him except for that one time. Not that Kyo didn't understand it. Obviously Yuki was disgusted at what had happened and therefore didn't visit him anymore. But still…_

_And then the rat feels like ha has the right to barge into his room without even knocking. At first, the cat had been a little pleased, it really was surprising at how much he missed the rat's company. But as he spent more time with the rat hanging uncomfortably in the doorway, Kyo found himself annoyed and all the anger he had ever felt for the boy came bubbling back to him. He was seething in fury and really wished he could punch something but Hatori had forbidden his temper._

_In all actuality, that was the stupidest thing Hatori could do. Forbid him from getting mad? What was he supposed to do when he had rats coming into his room trying to piss him off?_

_And Yuki had just stood there acting perfectly innocent. The least the rat could do was apologize before he had left. The anger instilled by the damn rat almost made him wish he had stayed at the hospital so he wouldn't have to face Yuki. But only almost._

_A/N: I know it's not very long and I apologize for that. I would also like to apologize if the chapter seems choppy because I wrote it bit by bit at my friend's house over a period of… I don't remember how many months it's been. Anyway, I just found out I'll be getting a new computer when I go to college. Which will be for a few more months. Until then I'll try to keep writing but I have this thing where I need to see what I've already written before I write anything else. I'll try to get this updated when I can. Thank you for all of you who are still being patient and staying with me. Peace and huggles._


End file.
